


Nothing wrong  with Cuddling

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean cant admit he likes to cuddle, F/M, Fluff, all in fun teasing, apoligzies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: Dean x reader  -Sam catches Dean cuddling you and gives Dean hell..





	

The pounding on your bedroom was the only reason you woke up. You refuse to move from your current position under the heavy arm of Dean. The noise of outside your door apparently hadn't brother him at all.  
His head still rested against back of your shoulder you could feel his heavy breathing hitting your skin and the every so soft snoring hadn’t falter. But the banging on the door wasn’t going away.  
You groan and shift so slightly. " what you called out causing Dean to groan beside you pulling you tighter against him. " shoot them whoever it just shoots them " Dean mumbled against your back.  
Sam cracked open the door and poked his head in and groaned. " Come on guys it almost 10 and we all agreed last night to be on the road by 8 this morning. " he said 

 

Dean lifted to squint or glared at his brother " Some of us didn’t get to bed till much later " he said. Sam rolled his eyes " who 's fault is that " he said " seriously come on " he shut the door.  
Dean flopped down grumbling about annoying little brother and you couldn’t help but giggle. You started to roll out of bed but Dean grab you and rolled back onto your back before you could  
"Where is my good morning kiss?" he asked with a grin I don’t know where? You asked trying to wiggling your way out of his arms only half heartily. He captured your mouth with his and all the joking melted away along with everything.

 

Nothing in the world compare to his kisses especially first thing in the morning It was like he was trying to show you that you were the reason for his day. Finally, he pulled back for the need to breath.  
" come on when Sam get something in his mind he doesn’t let up " Dean said rolling out of bed. You sigh but followed him. 

***********************************  
After took a quick shower and gather your bags you headed into the kitchen where you smelled coffee. The guys were already there arguing over something already.  
" I am telling you Dean." Sam said with a chuckle. " Telling him what?" you asked coming into the room Dean turned away from the coffee pot and handed you a travel mug. You noticed the look on his face 

I was just telling Dean that for a man who claims to not like to cuddle that was some serious cuddling going on earlier. " he said breaking out into laughter. You bet your lip to keep a straight face.  
" can we just go " Dean said as he headed out to the garage to the car. 

**************************  
In true spirit of little brothers everywhere Sam contiuned to pick on Dean about the whole cuddling situation until Dean couldn’t take it anymore. You driving down a long stretch of high way much later that day the sun was setting. As far as you could tell you still had about another half day of driving before getting to the town where the case was at. 

"we can find the next hotel and crash for the night " Sam said looking at his phone then looking up to grin at Dean I am sure I can get an extra room for the night so you can have all the privacy you want for cuddling " he said chucking 

half paying attention you just roll your eyes. But Dean slammed a hand down on the steering wheel " Cut the crap Sam ok I don’t cuddle it was cold that all. " he said  
You looked up from your phone from the backseat. " You were just cold?" you said he glanced at you though the review mirror with worried eyes. " I see " you said  
"Well than I am sure that the motel room will be much warmer so that big empty bed you will be in will be just fine tonight " you said looking away. You heard Sam chuckled and Dean mummer a curse but didn’t say anything else. 

You guys arrived a motel room and you hopped out with Sam to grab the rooms You really going to make him sleep alone?" Sam asked as you two waited for keys You surged You weren't mad just annoyed. 

" Let's see how long it take him to come to my room tonight " you said. Sam grinned " I give him at least 4 hours " he said Just because he stubborn. " he said  
You chuckled " I give him two. maybe three at tops " you said grabbing your key and heading back out to the car. Where you gave Dean a very short but teasing kiss and said goodnight before heading into your room. 

There room was right beside you and you could hear them moving around talking quietly. You grinned knowing Dean would be quite frustrated on how things had turned out. But he needs to learn how to admit to things better. 

But because you knew eventually he would be in your bed again that night It was just a matter of when. You took a nice long shower and slip into just one of Dean 's old t-shirt and nothing else.  
You pulled your hair out of it band and ran your fingers though it You quickly brush your teeth and before you turned off the light you unlocked the door and then slip into bed.  
At this point you were very annoyed with Dean because you had become use to having his arms around you at night. To be able to turned over and find his mouth waiting for yours. To feel his hands sliding down your body pushing away clothes to get to bare skin. 

You moaned into your pillow and rolled over onto your stomach trying to push away the thoughts and fall asleep.  
It took a little bit but you did finally fall into a light doze when you heard the door to your room being open .as hunter you shifted a little where your arm was free so you could reach for the weapon that was on the table beside the bed. 

But you had a feeling you knew who it was. You were right as soon as the bed beside you dip down and someone slip underneath the covers. You rolled over on to your side facing him as he slid an arm around your middle pulling you closer  
"To cold in there for you?" you asked as you allowed your hands to run up and down his chest his lips found your ear nipping at it " I am sorry that I was an ass. " he said as he kissed down your neck. His hands roaming over your body. 

You closed your eyes melting underneath his touch as he started removing the shirt you had on. His mouth quickly replacing his hands hitting all your sensitive areas. You could have gone over the edge just from his mouth on your body alone but he wouldn’t let you  
He rolled you onto your back quickly shedding his own clothes before settling on top of you. His mouth found yours. He lifted your legs to wrap them around his waist before he slid into you all the way. You both groan at the feeling. 

A couple slow roll of his hips and he quickly found a pace that had you both to the edge very quickly. With a jerk of his hip you were falling over the edge followed by him.  
He dropped next to you on the bed rolling over to pull you into his arms " I am sorry for what I said earlier " he said burying his facing into your neck. "and Sam?" you asked 

" Sam can just stuff it Dean said causing you to giggle " he just jealous cause all he got to hold on to at night is a pillow he said kissing the side of your neck.  
You sigh. " well if you’re sure I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to " you said laughing as he poked you in your side. You rolled on to your side facing him and he captured your mouth with his. 

" I realize something as I was lying in bed along earlier he said when he broke the kiss." what is that?" you asked Nothing feels right without you in my arms " he said and you grin and to keep from tearing up you pressed your mouth to his. Expressing to him what you couldn’t say with words.


End file.
